


Past Lives (Or The AP Euro AU)

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AP Euro AU, AP European History, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of the Medici, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: A series of Nolan dozing off in ap euro imagining himself falling in love with Nico throughout periods of European history.





	Past Lives (Or The AP Euro AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Loosely inspired by past lives by Kesha   
> 2\. This is lowkey just a way for me to remember important stuff for the ap test   
> 3\. Frederick II was actually gay   
> 4\. Unbeta’d  
> 5\. All the historical facts in this are true!!!  
> 6\. This is lowkey a mess because I wrote the beginning in October and the rest tonight

_Introduction_

No high school senior wants to take an AP test come may, yet many of them do because colleges like to see it. Nolan definitely didn't want to take another AP, really wasn't two enough? He already played varsity hockey at his ridiculously overpriced Canadian prep school, has been looked at by numerous American and Canadian colleges and universities and wasn't half bad as a student- but the college counselor said one more AP, so it was one more. He chose European, because if sophomores could pass it, so could he. 

His class was small, just juniors and seniors, since the school wanted to separate lower and upper class men which made sense after all. The first day of class he sat in the front row and next to him sat a new student, a junior, who was beautiful (or at least Nolan thought). He had fluffy brown hair and deep brown eyes and was quite tall. Nolan would learn later that class that his name was Nico, he played hockey, and he was Swiss. The rest of the class was spent discussing the roots of western culture. It started with civilization of course, but the classical societies are what catapulted it into what it is. The Greeks and Romans obviously set the stone in place for everything known in the western world today. 

Nolan couldn't stop thinking about Nico. He hardly knew anything about him, yet he might have had a crush. 

_The Dark Ages_

Suddenly September was in full swing. They were talking about the dark ages, a time where Europe regressed and life was horrible. Most of the population were serfs and peasants. Nolan was assigned to work with Nico on a quick research project about the Monarchy in the dark ages. Nico was simply adorable, his brown eyes focused on his work and he had perfect, perfect brown hair that flowed better than any hockey player Nolan had seen before. Suddenly Nolan was taken into a medieval castle, dressed as a medival king. Nico was there. They were the king and king of some poor town in Western Europe. They both looked glorious, and didn’t do anything to help the helpless serfs working the field. Nolan tried to stop thinking about it, but it was hard considering Nico was right next to him and it would help him remember it better. 

_The Renaissance_

So it was officially a thing now: Nico and Nolan sat next to each other in their AP European history class in room 22 of the second floor of their school. The sat right in the middle of the room. They were watching a documentary on the Medici. They were the powerful family who basically patronized and controlled the Renaissance. Nolan was back in that fantasy, imagining himself as Cosimo De Medici and Nico was a star artist who he was patronizing. They could have a fabulous affair while promoting the new values of the rebirth right in Florence. They could promote the more feminine man and classical philosophy and liberal arts education, all while not getting arrested for sodomy, because Nolan would be the all powerful Medici. 

After that class Nico asked Nolan to hang out after school after hockey practice. 

_The Reformation_

Learning about the fights the church Luther, and Zwingli had is only so interesting. You can only be told how Zwingli and the anabaptists set the stage for the mennonites so many times before it starts to get very, very old. Naturally, Nico fell asleep in class, this time, on Nolan. Suddenly Nolan was imagining himself as a religious reformer, like Luther, deeply in love with Nico. They would help people through religion, there would be no indulgences and they would pretend to care about the peasants together. Nolan decided they wouldn’t hate the jews though, because that’s quite bigoted. They would meet by protesting the same thing. Nolan would be captivated by those eyes and smile and ferocious attitude. He could marry him in a minute. That’s what they’d do. They’d fall in love and share the softest kisses and the things they value so dearly. 

At the end of the class Nico woke up, smiled his stupid smile, and they got their things and left. 

_The Wars Of Religion_

Neither of them were good at paying attention during the unit on the wars of religion. It was just the thing after the reformation, with seven hundred sides, and their teacher lecturing put them both to sleep. Nico fell asleep on Nolan again and Nolan started dreaming. He dreamt about how they’d be the power couple of the religious wars, shooting canons into the evil Catholic Church and its believers, fighting for Lutheranism in the German states. They would meet by fighting with the weakest of weapons. Nolan thinks Nico would save him from a wound and Nico would simply fall head over heels. Nico would take Nolan to his place and they would kiss and Nico would kiss Nolan’s wound better. 

They took no notes that class, and were jolted awake by the teacher telling them it was time to go. 

 

_The Enlightenment_

The enlightenment was beyond exciting. They were learning about newton, Voltaire, Mary Wollstonecraft, Catherine The Great Of Russia, and many, many, many more enlightened thinkers changing the ways of the West. They were deists pulling away from religion and many wanted freedom of speech and the press, a more democratic governmental system, and some even wanted to progress women forward. Nolan dozed off thinking about Frederick II of Prussia, otherwise known as Frederick the Great. Rumor has it Frederick was gay, he tried to run away with his best friend/gay loved and then his father killed his best friend/gay lover and made him come back to become Prussia’s greatest ruler. Nolan imagines being Frederick and how awful that must’ve been, and then imagines falling in love with Nico as the leader of a European power. 

They’re doing an enlightenment project, Nolan picks Frederick to write an essay on. 

_The French Revolution_  
The French Revolution is a wild era filled with violence and guillotines and more progressive values and overthrowing of governments. The Revolution was about survival when Robespierre took over with his horrifying reign of terror. Death and violence seemed to ravage France for quite a bit. Nolan imagines what it would like to survive that. He thinks he would be with Nico, because of course he would be. They’d have their stolen weapons from the bastille and they’d be in constant hiding. If they were really dating, it could be a lovely metaphor. They would find each other while storming the bastille and they steal the same type of gun. They would agree to stick together. Nolan would slowly fall for Nico throughout the reign of terror, but never admit his feelings out of fear of having his or both of their heads chopped off. 

The night before their French Revolution in class essay Nico asks Nolan out on a date to chipotle over text. Nolan thinks he’s quite the romantic. 

_Napoleonic_

Napoleon was quite the man. He was a revolutionary, a war hero, and an infamous leader who made France the most powerful it had ever been through an insane series of wars known as the Napoleonic wars. He would install the Napoleonic code making countries more progressive and helping minorities gain more rights. He did some good, and some bad like letting most of his army die. Nolan imagines he and Nico are soldiers in Napoleon’s army, cuddling in the cold makeshift cabin they have in the middle of nowhere in Russia as their insane leader begs to take Moscow. They know they’re going to die because of the horrible conditions they are in and completely unprepared for. They would share a secret kiss before heading to sleep for possibly the very last time. 

Nolan’s date with Nico goes well. They end up making out in Nico’s car. Nico has the most beautiful, soft, kissable lips that have ever existed. 

_Industrial Revolution_

The industrial revolution has a massive pro and con list and brought up new questions about the economy, government intervention in the economy, family planning, and towards the end, ethics. It was a change for Europe because everyone was in cities and agriculture was changing and international tariffs were being added to things. It was a lot going on at once and too much at once to take notes on. Nolan imagines he’s an industrialist and meets Nico, another Industrialist. They combine their businesses and fall in love, but never see each other and focus on work, because apparently it was like in the industrial times. 

They have a lot of stupid homework on the industrial revolution. Nolan invites Nico over to do it with him. They don’t do much homework. 

_World War I_

The Great War is exciting and has so much debate surrounding it like who and what caused it and did it cause the Second World War. It’s fascinating. Nolan imagines himself as a pilot fighting for the allied forces, kind of like Chris Pine in Wonder Woman. He finds Nico, a soldier stranded away from his trenches and rescues him. They fall in love and watch the axis powers kind of sort of go down in flames. They kiss after the Treaty Of Versailles is signed, because fuck Germany. 

They can’t get their hands off of each other the entire class. 

_The Russian Revolution (where they kill the bourgeois)_

It’s an exciting march day in AP European history when you learn about the killing of the all sheik bourgeois since somehow it’s a meme and apparently there’s actual communists in the class. Who knew? Nolan knew that communists were gay, literally. They gave each other STDs because they were all having a bunch of sex with each other. Nolan likes to think he’d be the evil, rich bourgeois, but for the sake of the story he’s just a mere peasant. He would meet Nico this time while trying to violently attack the same members of the bourgeois and they’d probably fall in love and fuck right there, because that’s just how the communists were. Disgusting. 

The homework on communism makes Nolan hate communism more, and love Nico more. 

_World War II_

World War II, a time of propaganda, machines, and defeating the evil of Nazi Germany. Oh, and a pacific showdown where America bombed two cities out of existence. Nolan thinks he’d be the captain America type, and Nico would be the perfect, buff soldier. Nolan would work his ass off to get into the army and be deployed in Europe with Nico. They’d fall in love in slowly. It would start by sharing blankets while in makeshift setups and soon they’d be an inseperable power duo fighting off nazi Germany. They could come back war heroes. 

Nolan stays at Nico’s house that April night. They sleep outside on Nico’s trampoline and spend a perfect night under the stars. Nolan could swear he’s been here before. 

_The Fall Of The Berlin Wall_

It’s a rainy May Day, the ap year is almost over. They have like one and a half more units to go. Today they learn about the fall of the Berlin Wall and all the famous things associated with it. They watch “Mr Gorbachev tear down that wall” and discuss what feels like hours discussing it. Nolan imagines himself but at the time the wall fell. He’d have a mullet and be wearing a hockey jersey probably. He imagines meeting Nico at a restaurant with TVs as the wall falls finally removing the border between east and West Berlin. They would hit it off from there. Maybe they’d catch a hockey game or be so lucky to see the Mario Lemieux play, or even Gretzky. 

_today_

The day of the AP test they’re both anxious and tired. Neither of them want to take it. Nico gives Nolan a kiss before they go and take up the next serval hours of their lives marking off and writing and answers on a test. Nolan has his secret weapon though of all the thoughts he had of Nico throughout the year. The test goes by faster than expected. They get to leave school early. Nico takes Nolan to the same chipotle he took him to on their first date. They make out in Nico’s car and Nolan couldn’t be any happier. 

They both score fives and celebrate that in a perfect way.


End file.
